The Hogwarts Experiment Ch2
by LSMoon
Summary: Alec and crew finally arrive at Hogwarts to begin the start of what is supposed to be their perfectly engineered year as the Forgotten Five. Their first impressions remain high, if not reluctant...


**Part I: The Prophecy**

**Chapter 2**

**A**lec, for the rest of the summer, spent her time in a deep coma-like sleep. She, along with the others, was kept deep inside the Ministry of Magic's headquarters. As if they were part of a government operation, they were well hidden and protected. During their "sleep", information was magically placed inside their heads. Their thoughts were extracted and placed into five separate pensieves. More fake memories of having learned magical education were placed inside their penseives. The memories were none other the learning that had been missed over the past six years. Alec and Co. were sorted into their houses while inside their sleep. Their school supplies were bought and their extra clothes were brought along as a finishing touch. Everything was arranged perfectly for the five friends. The school year for them was to be perfect…

* * *

September had arrived. Alec had been separated from the rest of her friends and placed into her house's common room. Her house was Gryffindor. She was sprawled out on one of the Common Room's couches.

Her limp body suddenly came to life. Her hand twitched and for the first time in three months, she opened her mysterious dark eyes. The shapes around her came into view. They revealed to Alec, a strangely familiar room. Strangely familiar, yet, she couldn't figure out why. However, her instincts kicked in. She panicked and tried to leave the couch. Her legs were weak and she immediately fell onto the rug beneath her. As she fell, she noticed her change of clothes. A uniform, she was garbed in. Upon her shoulders sat a large pair of black robes. She stared at her clothes in disbelief. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a wooden rod. She stared at it in question until she realized that it was a wand. Figuring it was best not to use it, she returned it back into her robes. With a sigh, Alec tried to climb to her feet. It was not surprising to her as she fell crashing back down onto the carpet.

It was a pity that she couldn't walk due to her weak unused legs. Her only choice was to remain in the Common Room and wait until her strength returned. It was practically hell as she lied on the uncomfortable carpet. Suddenly, she was startled by a sound. Apparently, someone was approaching her as she heard the sound of footsteps. She sat up and laid eyes on a boy at the front of a doorway. He was tall and slender. His hair, black, and his eyes, a green color that frightened Alec. The boy blinked at her and pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stared at her in deep curiosity. With interest, he approached her.

Alec screamed. She climbed back onto the couch and pulled down her skirt, which was starting to reveal her legs. She frantically pulled out her only weapon, her wand. She held it shakily and aimed it at the bespectacled young man. "Keep away! I'll…I'll put a curse on you!" Alec stuttered.

The boy stood at the end of the couch. "American?" he questioned to himself. Alec flinched and jabbed her wand in the air. The boy's glasses flew off of his face landed on her visage. He lost his balance and fell on top of her. "Don't you dare try to rape me! Get off me!" Alec screamed.

The boy, who was practically blind without his glasses, began to feel Alec's body in desperate search for them. Alec could feel herself starting to blush as she felt the boy's hands search her. She felt his hands squeeze both of her breasts and she gasped at him. Unintentionally, she giggled at him. The mysterious boy's touch tickled her and she found herself overflowing with laughter. She cried, "Stop it! That tickles— I mean, get off, you pervert!" She gathered her emotions and shoved his glasses back onto his face. The boy blinked madly and noticed his hands.

"Oh, I thought those were cushions…" he muttered, realizing the inappropriate placement of his hands.

Alec had had enough of the boy's unintentional groping. In her mind, she thought of a spell.

"_MOVERNO!!!"_ she shouted.

The boy flew off of her and he found himself on the carpet. Alec stared in awe at her smoking wand. She found it amazing that she had successfully performed a spell, even though its form was weak. The spell didn't seem to faze the curious young man as he stood up and rubbed his throbbing rump. Alec panted and tried to calm her heavy breathing. The boy stroked her shaking hand and took hold of it. "Your hand is not steady. Steady it and you can do some real damage," he said, "Now, calm down. I am not going to violate you. Just relax."

His gentle voice calmed Alec. Embarrassed as she was, she returned her wand back into her pocket for a final time. She adjusted her legs so that she sat up. The boy sat beside her. He sat far enough away so that Alec felt comfortable in his presence. "Who are you? Where am I?" Alec questioned, confused.

The boy laughed softly to himself. He replied, "My name is Harry. Harry Potter. You're a funny young woman. How can you not know that this is Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Alec realized at once that she was indeed at the school of her dreams. This was the school that was told of in the letter she had received when she was back in Radille. She sniffled and responded, "Thank you for telling me that. Now, I guess it's best if I tell you my name as well. I am Alec Hidaka."

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement. He breathed excitedly, "Alec Hidaka of the Forgotten Five?! Amazing! Glad to see you attending Hogwarts in your final seventh year."

"Final? Seventh. It must be September. Oh, my god…I'm seventeen now. I guess I was asleep for quite a while…" Alec thought aloud.

"I'm seventeen too…"

Harry smiled. Alec shifted her weight and wriggled her legs. She still couldn't feel them and she realized that she needed to locate her friends. Apparently, she figured, Harry was trying to make conversation with her.

"Harry," she said, "I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I need to find my friends. You look like you know your way around this castle. Can you help me?"

Harry nodded happily. He stood up and offered Alec his hand. She grabbed it and tried to stand. Her legs shook and she fell again. Harry let out a gentle laugh. He found that Alec was cute to him. "Your legs…you can't walk can you?" He asked.

Alec nodded. "I haven't used my legs in months…"

With friendly intentions, Harry picked Alec up by her waist and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. As he did so, Alec noticed an odd shaped scar on his forehead. She figured it was best not to question him about how he received it. She hesitantly wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulder. Once she was standing comfortably, she and Harry began to proceed forward. It was dreadfully slow as Alec was forced to use one foot at a time as if she was learning to walk all over again. There was silence between the two young adults and Alec figured it was best to break it. "Are you a…wizard?" She asked.

"Yes…" Harry replied cheerfully. He pushed open a picture frame to reveal a large room of moving staircases. This room, like the common room, seemed strangely familiar to Alec. She stared at the moving stairs and the moving pictures in awe. Several of the pictures noticed her. They smiled and waved at her. "Aye, Harry…that's a very lovely girlfriend you have there," one of them said. Harry blushed and said nothing. Alec let out soft laughter at the picture's judgmental statement.

Shortly, the two blossoming friends stopped at a large doorway. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped both of Alec's legs. They glowed softly for a few seconds and Alec noticed that she could feel them again. She was simply amazed at what magic could do. It was a beautiful gift to her and she wished to use it for righteousness.

"Past that doorway is the Great Hall. Hopefully, your friends will be in there," Harry said as he watched Alec stand on her own. She was thankful of the fact that she could walk and run again. She happily thanked Harry and embraced him briefly. He replied to her thanking as she let go of him. He waved goodbye as he turned and proceeded to wherever his next destination was. Alec watched him leave with a hope in her heart that all wizards were as friendly as Harry was to her.

Once Harry had left her sight, she ventured into the Great Hall. She gasped in wonder at the ceiling, which depicted a sunny sky. Looking around, she felt as if she had seen the Hall many times before. She stared at the four tables and noticed that at the end of one of them, her company sat. Nic had made himself comfortable and sat with a cup of steaming tea in his hand. Phidas diligently studied a book labeled: _Standard Spells: Advanced Level_. As for Serena, she fanned Davos, who had passed out upon the table. He drooled heavily and Nic chortled at him.

Alec waved at her comrades and she got their attention. She ran to them on her newly repaired legs. Serena was the first to speak. "Hey, Alec. Happy to see you've awakened. So…I happened to notice that _boy_ you were talking to. What was his name?" She asked curiously.

Alec shifted her foot around in a circle as she stared at the stone floor. She twirled her hair with her finger and said shyly, "Harry Potter."

Serena laughed. "It's about time you've gotten a boyfriend! So, is it straight to bed with you tonight?"

Alec retorted bluntly, "Serena! It's a little too early to be thinking about going to bed with him! I barely even know the guy. All I've gathered about him is that he's a wizard, in a house called Gryffindor, and he's got a scar on his forehead that's shaped like a lightning bolt. He helped me find you and he healed my legs."

Phidas, with his nose still in his book, broke in irritably, "Of course he's a wizard. We're not the only ones here with powers."

Nic followed mockingly, "Yes, this is the school we've been dreaming of. All of the students here are just like us. Now, we can be friends with _all_ of them."

Phidas placed his book upon the table and marked his place. He explained to the apparently confused Alec, "The house that you said Harry was in was indeed Gryffindor. As you can see by the different crests on our robes, there are four different houses and it appears we've been sorted into them based on our personalities. I have also gathered some more information about this school. I've noticed some younger students wandering the halls. Apparently, we were supposed to be here when we were eleven years of age. Something happened to us when we were at Radille Academy that prevented us from receiving our enrollment letters. We never received them.

"However, it doesn't seem to make a difference. I hope I'm not the only one here who seems to have memories of the castle. I don't know why, but I feel like I've been here many times before…" Phidas left his sentence unfinished as he became lost in his memories.

Alec, Nic, and Serena glanced at their robes and sighed. Alec was somewhat happy about being in the same house as Harry. He seemed like an interesting character to her and she wished to find out more about him. Her other long time friends, however, were separated from the comforts of each other. Nic felt especially devastated by this. He would never be able to admit his love to Alec if he never got to see her.

Phidas snapped out of his memories. He finished, "As you have noticed, we are separated. We are on our own and free to choose our own paths. But I will warn you, not every path is the right one…not every student in this castle will be our ally. I beg of all of you (who remain conscious), if you find yourself slipping down the path of darkness…tell someone…you must promise me."

Everyone nodded. "Please remember the promise. For all we know…all we truly have are each other…"

Alec noticed Phidas's voice. It sounded wary and frightened. His eye darted to his brother. Did he have a grudge against him? Phidas, on the inside, could feel something very wrong. Their year was planned to be perfect. As he knew from his studies at Radille Academy, anything that could go wrong will.

_~To be continued ~_


End file.
